


Pennywise boyfriend scenarios

by Pennygirl



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennygirl/pseuds/Pennygirl
Summary: Random moments and scenarios with everyone's favorite child eating clown





	1. When you meet

 

It was a rainy day, you were walking home from school, umbrella in one hand, books in the other. When you walk by the ‘crack house’ you hear henry bowers and his gang coming down the road in their car. Before they see you, you race into the house, and peek out the window, watching them drive by. As you let out a sigh of relief, you hear a chuckle behind you. You turn around and see a clown. He must have been 6’5, but maybe taller. “Hey little girl, are you lost?” oh hell no. did this clown just call me a little girl? “No, i'm not lost, and i'm not a little girl either, so don't acknowledge me as so.” “oh? So what may i address you as?” he says hiding his true anger.”the names (y/n), you better stick with it if you wanna continue this conversation.” you sneer at him. Just who is this guy, stealing your oxygen, and sneaking up on you, who does that shit. “Oh a feisty one!” he squeals out of joy. “I always like the ones who fight, it just makes it sweeter when they cave” ok, the window seems like the best option if things get too intense, i just have to break it, jump through, and run like hell, yeah, good plan. “I don't recall ever getting your name, i mean, i told you mine, it's only fair right?” totally brilliant plan, i could tell the police his name and send them here. “Oh, where are my manners. My name is pennywise the dancing clown!” he says cheerfully. “What are you like a stripper or something?” he gives me the most confused look. He's actually kind of cute, like a little puppy. “Look, i gotta go, my mom wants me to clean my room before she gets home, and this place is probably giving me deadly diseases, so, bye!” i say practically running through the front door, not stopping to look at his now glowing eyes.


	2. Please make requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an important message for the story.

I will be posting a 'when you meet again' chapter later today, but after that, I'm relying purely on requests, anything is fine, I will try to get them all done within a week of when they were requested. If you want updates and more pennywise, then please request.


	3. when you meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you run into the clown for the second time.

It has been 2 weeks since you left that crazy stripper clown at the ‘crackhouse’. You told your parents when they got home, but they just brushed it aside, weird. You changed your route home, so you wouldn't have to go past that house anymore. It takes you an extra 10 minutes to get home, but it's worth it if you don't have to risk the possibility of running into that clown, again. Just thinking about the way he looked at you, like you were food, sent shivers down your spine. Your mom wants you home early so her and your dad can leave for their date, so you have no other choice, for today, than to pass the house. “Stay calm, (y/n). Just walk as fast as you can and hope for the best”. As you mumble to yourself, you forget to check your surroundings and bump right into the last person you wanted to see. The clown. “Why isn't it (y/n0. Long time no see, you haven't been avoiding me, have you?” he laughs and smiles at me. A sadistic smile. “Yes, in fact, i have been avoiding you. No offense, but you creep me out.” this guy really needs to donate like half of his legs, and maybe he will finally be normal height. “I don't know why you would. I have no intention of eating you, you're different from the others but i can't place what it is. Your scent is interesting, there is no fear at all.” he says matter of factly. Maybe this clown isn't so bad. aside from the whole eating part, he sounds like he just wants a friend. I take in a deep breath and open my mouth without thinking. “How about tomorrow?” he stares at me, like he doesn't know what i'm talking about, but thats ok because i don't even think i know what i'm talking about. “Tomorrow, how about we hang out, if were destined to be near each other, why don't we try to be friends?” the words just slip out, like i have no control over my mouth. He smiles at me. “Sure!” he practically yells. “But you're bringing the popcorn!” he almost doesn't get the words out through his giggles. This is gonna be a long weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you think so far?


	4. when you have fun together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you learn something new every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was requested by kitten14, I hope you enjoy it if your reading. I listed it clean, because I might make a dirty version later on.

The two of you are lounging on the couch of your house, a giant bowl of popcorn in between you. Your parents are out for the night, and pennywise just kind of showed up. The two of you have been hanging out for a few months now, which was long enough for you to discover that he is a child eating alien who feeds on fear, freaky. You're showing him how to play video games. He holds the controller awkwardly as he tests all of the buttons to figure out what they do. He chose the game left for dead 2, claiming it sounded like his style. Note that he is in a human form since your sister and her friends are in the other room(pretend you have a sister if you don't). He chose a really attractive form, too. Soft blonde hair, perfect facial features, this clown obviously knows whats up. As the two of you completely fuck things up, i mean, kill some zombies moderately, penny decides he is thirsty and gets up to get a drink. Yep, you call him penny. He claims he hates it, but you know that he secretly loves it. “Hey, (y/n), what is this?” he asks holding a can of dr.pepper. “Its soda, a caffeinated drink.” “oh” is his response as he takes a sip. “This is so good, how have i never tried it in my many years on this planet!” he squeals out of joy. You can't help but smile at his cuteness. Ok, so maybe i've developed a little crush on him, but who wouldn't? Hes sweet, funny, and very protective. He made it so henry bowers and his gang don't come near me anymore, and scared the shit out of the people who used to bully me. We continue the game, finishing after a few hours. “This was really fun, we should play these so called ‘video games’ again sometime.” i smile and nod, it has been fun. I reach out and give him a hug. “Have a good night penny” he hugs back and releases me after a minute. “You too.” we smile at each other. We would have played longer, but he has to leave before my parents get home. Our time together might seem short, but it means everything to me that he even wants to spend it with me. Everything that we do together is fun.


	5. you take him to the fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is why most people cant handle clowns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was requested by a close friend of mine, who doesn't have an account, so I cant list her

The local fair is tomorrow night, everyone is hyped since it has been a yearly tradition for years in derry. Your planning on taking penny, since he seems to be into the whole festive theme, him dressing as a clown and all. You pick out your best casual outfit and set it aside for tomorrow, then crawl into your bed. Just as you start to doze off, your mysterious cannibal clown pops up at the end of the bed, scaring the shit out of you. “What the hell, penny, i'm trying to sleep!” pillows are thrown at him. “I just wanted to ask you about tomorrow, you seem keen on me going with you to this fair, so i have questions.” he says expertly dodging the pillows. You sigh, and spend the next hour explaining basic knowledge to pennywise. The next night, the two of you are walking with loads of snacks(penny’s idea) while holding hands so you don't get lost in the crowd(also penny’s idea, but i don't hear any complaints). “Oh, what's that?” he says pointing at the drop tower. “It's a ride, see, it goes up slow then drops fast” he looks at it fall happily, probably taking in the screams and fear brought by the ride. He grabs my hand and starts walking towards it. “Come on let's go on it!” he's too cute to say no to, so i go along with it. What's the worst that could happen. “Oh sweet merciful Jesus” I mumble looking down from the ride. I didn't realize how high up it was.  I look over at pennywise, and see his happy expression, his child like wonder gleaming in his blue eyes. I almost don't realize when we get to the top. Key word, almost. The ride stops for what seems like hours, then all of a sudden everything goes down. I scream louder than i have in years. When we get off the ride, penny can't seem to stop laughing at me, while i can't seem to stop my face from turning into a tomato.


	6. you teach him how to ice skate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some fluff and ice skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was requested by mentalius, I hope you like it, especially the little gift I added at the end.

The snow has been falling nonstop, blocking the sewers to the point you thought even pennywise would get stuck in. when it finally calmed down, and evened out, everyone started to explore and enjoy the winter wonderland. You feel pennywise lightly squeeze your hand through your mittens. As the two of you smile at each other, you slowly edged closer to your destination. The stream that leads to the sewer entrance has completely frozen over, so the two of you decided to go ice skating. Penny has no idea how to do so, but is eager to learn. When you finally stop, you remove your boots, and put on your ice skates. “Here you go penny.” you hand him your dad's old ice skates. “You may need to make your feet smaller to fit into them.” he nods and puts them on, adjusting his foot size to fit them on. You stand up and grab his hand, helping him walk to the ice, nearly tumbling over in the process. “Ok, all you have to do is move your feet like you're sliding in socks, and hold onto my hand so you don't fall." Your grip gets a little harder to let him know it's ok. As the two of you start, he almost falls a few times, but slowly gets the hang of things. “This is really fun, (y/n). Thank you  for teaching me.” he looks handsome in the too convenient lighting. Light snow is falling from the sky, landing in his silky hair, and on his eyelashes. You slowly pull him down and kiss the snow out of his eyelashes, then capture his lips in a warm and gentle kiss, that he gladly returns. Our first kiss.


	7. Sorry for not updating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read

I know that I promised more schapters, but I've had a really bad few days, and I was too distracted to even think about writing. I will try to work on the requests tomorrow. I'm really sorry for promising updates today and yesterday, and not following through.


	8. When you go camping together(lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get down to business with bae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please accept this lemon as an apology for not posting on Sunday or Monday.

The fresh, crisp autumn air is blowing through your hair, covering your eyes and getting in your mouth. You spit out the hair and hold it out of your face. “I should have listened to you and put it up” you tell pennywise who is walking in his human for next to you. He is wearing a brown jacket with a black shirt and blue jeans, with his hiking boots on that he insisted on wearing for the occasion. “I told you that the wind would be back, but you never listen to me when it comes to hair.” it's true, you always tell him that a female’s hair is sacred and he has no say in what she does to it, only opinions. “Come here, i'll help you out.” he says pulling you over to him. He grabs the hair tie off of your wrist and puts your hair in a sloppy ponytail. He still has no idea how to properly do it, but it's the effort that counts. The two of you stop at the top of the hill, in a clearing by a stream. “This looks like the perfect place to set up camp.” you say taking off your backpack. The two of you decided that a camping trip would be a fun getaway from all of the drama and concerned parents in Derry, so you set it for the weekend before halloween since it was supposed to be nice and somewhat warm. While pennywise sets up the tents, you get all of the necessary stuff out of the bags: pillows, sleeping bags, blanket(to share), fishing poles(divided so they fit into the bags) and a lunch box of snacks and water bottles. You toss everything into the tent that belongs in the tent, and put the rest on another blanket that you brought to sit on. “I think everything is set up, penny what do you want to do first?” he looks like he’s thinking, them grabs one of the fishing poles and starts putting it together. “Ive always wanted to try the fishing thing people keep talking about. It looks fun, and we get food.” he says drooling. All he thinks about is food, you realized that when you were playing a board game with him, and he kept asking which pieces he could and couldn’t eat. He makes his way over to the stream and you watch him fail at casting. You walk over and take the pole from him, showing him a perfect cast before handing the pole back to him. This continues for about an hour before he catches anything, you both call the fish he caught dinner. While your eating, you hear some growling, but choose to ignore it, thinking it's pennywise. But when you look at him, his head is looking for the noise, then a black bear comes out of a bush. You jump behind pennywise while he looks at the creature. Before you even realize what's happening, pennywise is eating the bear raw. You gag and cover your eyes. When he's done he takes the leftovers into the woods, far away from camp, then comes back a few minutes later. “Um, you better be planning on bathing penny, or else your sleeping out here tonight” after a few minutes of pestering him, he goes in the stream to clean up, then washes out his mouth with the mouthwash that you brought. After all that, the two of you snuggle in the tent. He put both sleeping bags together so you could be closer, then tossed the blanket on the both of you. He leans in and kisses your forehead, then moves down to your nose, then lips. His hand moves down your side as the kiss deepens, causing a shudder to go down your body. Your hands manage to find their way to his soft hair, entangling themselves in it. His tongue presses to your lips and you gladly open your mout and let it invade. Your tongue finds his and they get tangled with each other. You slowly start to take his shirt off, while he moves his lips to your neck. You moan and move your shirt down to give him more access. He pulls his shirt off for you, revealing his toned stomach, then helps you with yours, leaving your in your bra and underwear(just pretend you were sleeping in your underwear if you don't). His lips find your collarbone and slowly move down you the indent of your breasts, causing quite whimpers to come out of your mouth. He rips your bra off, and smothers your breasts, taking his time to lick and suck each nipple, while watching your reactions. At this point your practically squirming under him, while moaning louder than before. His hand finds its way into your underwear, feeling your already wet entrance, earning some more moans from you. His thumb rolls around your clit while his pointer finger and middle finger pump into you. You start to pull your underwear off and he pulls away long enough for you to kick them away, then went back to his work, only this time replacing his thumb with his longer than normal tongue, causing you to practically scream his name. “You taste good, (y/n). Even better than fear.” That has to be the best compliment he's ever given anyone, even himself. You tangle your hands in his hair, pushing him closer to you while you moan and swear. When you cum, he keeps licking until everything is cleaned up. He then hovers over you, pulling his boxers down, springing loose his abnormally big dick. And continues to position it at your entrance. “Are you ready?” He asks, knowing it's your first time. When you nod your approval, he pushes in, stopping whenever you cry out in pain. When he's all the way in, he waits for your approval to move. When you nod at him, he starts off with a slow, gentle rhythm. The pain turns into pleasure and you moan and scream for him to go faster, which he does. His pace quickens and his thrusts become harder, your sure your gonna be bruised and sore in the morning but you don't care right now. After a few more thrusts, you feel the build up of your second orgasm, and start thrusting up into him to make it come faster. You both dissolve into moaning and sweaty messes tangled together. You cum first, screaming his name, and squirming as he keeps pounding into you. After a few more thrusts, he releases his warm, thick seed into you. After a few minutes he rolls off of you, and pulls you into his embrace. While sleep is taking over, you barley even notice his kissing your forehead, whispering that he loves you.


	9. When you run into the losers club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise gets roasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like crap, but I'm still gonna write for you guys. No worries.

You and pennywise are on your way to the movies to see pet cemetery, since it looks good and a certain clown wants popcorn, so this seemed like a perfect way to kill two birds with one stone. You walk down the street In a t-shirt, shorts, and ball cap, since its summer and hot. Pennywise is in his human form, wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and hard toed boots. You see a group of bullies you recognize all too well up ahead while walking down a side road(you both decided to take the long way). The bowers gang was throwing rocks at a group of kids, who you knew from school. “Hey!” You yell, gaining their attention. “What the hell do you think your doing, bowers! Just wait till your dad here's about this!” You yell at the boy, causing his ‘friends’ to laugh at him. “Let's get out of here.” Patrick says turning around, the other follow after him. “Th-thanks f-for the help.” Says the boy you believe is named bill. “Yeah, you really saved our asses back there.” Continued the jokester everyone knows all too well. “No need to thank me, I'm just expressing my hatred for Henry bowers, and you just happened to be saved in the process.” As they laugh at your ‘joke’ as they call it, even though you meant it, penny walks up to the group and stares at the kids while putting his arm around your shoulder. “Oh, you two might want to be careful around here, there is this clown that likes to lurk in the shadows and kill vulnerable people, so I would recommend staying together.” Says the new kid. You and penny look at each other and barley hold back your laughter. You know all of that is true, but oh, the irony. “I bet that clown doesn't even have a girlfriend, he's so ugly a dog probably wouldn't even wanna hump him.” At this point your bursting out in laughter, while pennywise just growls and glares at the kids. “I bet he's so handsome that all of the girls beg.” He finally speaks up and smirks at the blush on your face, while, most likely, internally laughing at the shocked looks on the kids faces. He then grabs your arm and pulls you away. “C’mon babe, we've got a movie to get to.” He says putting on a pair of sunglasses. God help the innocent minds of those children.


	10. You get bullied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Henry bowers do to poor little you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am officially trash. You know it.

The one day you walk home from school without pennywise just happened to be the one day you bumped into Henry bowers during lunch, spilling food on him. What luck you have. ‘Oh yeah, I'm sorry but I'm gonna go hunt while you get your face smashed in by bullies’ what a great boyfriend he is. You walk fast and carefully down the sidewalk, checking every direction carefully, until you bump into someone while looking behind you. “Caught you.” Said the mortal demon. “I'm gonna make you pay for ruining my jacket, I'm gonna make you scream, and cry.” He pulls you into the ally, then pulls out his knife. His group of friends come out and cover your mouth before you have a chance to scream. “There's no one here to help you this time, princess. Your all ours now.” He says before he releases the blade, bringing it towards your face. “Where should I cut first, your face, or..” he moves the blade down. “Your neck. I'm feeling generous today, so I'll let you decide.” You look behind him, and see a very comforting figure. The clown is hovering over Henry, only a few feet behind him. “I choose you.” He looks at me confused before a hand falls on his shoulder. “You shouldn't be messing with young girls, boy. Haven't you ever heard of chivalry? I guess it really is dead, huh.” Henry jumps away from the clown, who's claws came through the gloves, leaving bloody cuts on his skin, and ran away, his group following close after. “Are you ok, (y/n)?” He asks hugging you half to death. “This is the last time I leave you alone, from now on, I'll be either with you, or watching you all day, every day.” He says looking into your eyes. You reply,“Please don't”.


	11. the losers club finds out your secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens when the losers figure out about your relationship? will they try to put an end to it?

You and pennywise are arguing over what kind of popcorn to get at the store, you only have money for one bag, but the two of you have different tastes. “I keep telling you, woman, caramel corn gets stuck in my teeth, i can’t eat it!” he says dramatically. “Well maybe i’m sick of eating chocolate popcorn all the time, i want something different!” as the two of you argue back and forth, you don't realize a certain group of kids come up behind you in the alley. You look up and realize that pennywise is still in his clown form, and the kids are the only other people who know of his existence. Oh shit. “G-get away from her!” bill yells. Penny finally turns around to acknowledge them. “What? Why would i have to get away from MY mate, b-b-b-billyboy.” he smirks in their direction when he sees the surprised looks on their faces. Those poor kids have no idea what they just got themselves into. “Guys, why don't you just go do whatever you were doing, i'll handle this.” you say holding pennywise back from the group of kids. “Why the hell would you want to have anything to do with that fucking clown!” that richie boy needs to watch his language. “Please, just, please stop, you’re only making things worse right now.” you say this because pennywise is practically seething with anger, it's nearly impossible to hold him back at this point, but you're managing. “Penny, stop, lets just go get your chocolate popcorn and go back to my house.” he seems to calm down a bit at that statement. “Fine.” he says. “But next time these kids try to get smart at the mouth, i won't hesitate to rip them apart.” that's not a pleasant thought. Behave children, you never know what kind of child eating alien clowns are lurking around your local sewers and drains. you continue on with our evening plans, but you can still see that penny is still angry about what happened. The next day, after school, the losers come up to you and question why you hang around the clown. “He is a monster!” exclaims beverly. He may be a monster, but he’s your monster. You would never say that to them though. “Look, i'm fine, i'm happy, i appreciate your concern, but it's unneeded. He hasn't even played a single finger on me.” not that these kids need to know about, at least. “The only thing you need to be concerned about is your own safety, i can't stop him from eating what he loves, and it seems you pissed him off yesterday with your attempts to be heroes.” mike sighs then adds his own voice to the argument. “Shes right, if she's lasted this long, she obviously i in no danger, and we really should be worrying about saving our own asses.” he continues. ”but, (y/n), was it? Just promise to be careful, and if he ever shows signs of hostility towards you, come to us, ok?” you nod, and continue on home after saying your goodbyes. Those kids are nice, but are in way over their heads. Well, this was an interesting turn of events, let’s just hope penny never finds out.


	12. the mystery of the missing clown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title may be deceiving you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspiration for this chapter goes to SlytherinDearie, I read IT microfictions and Vignettes and automatically decided to write something similar, so please, whatever you do, don't credit me for this chapter.

Where has he gone? Pennywise has been missing for a few days now, and this is odd even for him considering that he’s been spending every single day with you. All you did was tell him you were pregnant. You found out a few weeks ago, but waited to be sure. He just stared at you, got up, and left. Wow, thanks for the loving care, asshole. You thought he would be a little more happy about it, or at least toss a congratulations your way. Your biggest concern was school, but now it was replaced with an even bigger issue: an emotional murderous clown lost in Derry. You know what, sleeping sound very good right now. Instead of worrying about pennywise any longer tonight, you eat an entire pizza and curl up in bed. When your half asleep, a figure jumps out at you. “Boo!” the all too familiar clown yells. Search over, good job, (y/n). You sit up and glare at him. “What?” he says innocently. “You think you have the right to abandon me when i need you the most, then come back like nothing happened!?” damn, these pregnancy hormones are really getting to you. “C’mon, i got something for you, i think you will like it.” he says calmly, grabbing my hand and pulling me up. “No, i'm tired and need my sleep.” you argue. He just keeps pulling you until you reach the sewer. “Penny, stop, i'm not going in there.” he rolls his eyes at you, then drags you in. when you reach his layer, you realize just what he has been doing all this time. He filled the box room with baby stuff, wrapped in plastic and packages so they don't get dirty and smell. He did all this for you, and even put in an extra effort to keep them clean. “How did you get all of this?” you question even though you don't care. “I searched all of the possession and clothes of my past victims and found enough to buy these for you, i figured you would need them. They never once touched the water or ground, i promise.” you're still gonna clean them thoroughly anyways, but he doesn't need to know that. You feel the tears welling in your eyes, and realize that you can't stay mad at him, not when he went through all this for you. You run up to him and grab him in a big bear hug. “So does this mean you're ok with it?” you question while burying your head in his chest. “Of course, i've been planning on having offspring at some point, i guess now's as good a time as ever.” and so began a long, confusing, dreadful, 9 months.


	13. dance off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the chapter title is self explanatory

You can feel it. The intense stare of your opponent, eyeing you down and searching your mind. Its finally happening, an epic battle of good and bad. A dance battle between you and pennywise. It all started when you asked him how good he is at dancing, since he is called the dancing clown, and he said we should see who the better dancer is, without knowing how the other does first. You're gonna kick his ass back into space, you just know it. This clown is better than you at practically everything, but you refuse to allow him to top you at dancing. If there's one thing the 21st century has taught you, it's how to dance. I bet he doesn't even know how to twerk, although i would be a little concerned if he did. But anyways, you both cleared out the living room, making an arena like circle with all of the exits blocked. On your phone, some random song is playing(you decide which song, since i’m too lazy to come up with one), and the two of you stare at each other with serious expressions. Then, after what felt like hours, pennywise started dancing(imagine the scene from the 2017 version where he's dancing for beverly), he's good, too good. When he finishes, he wipes the sweat forming on his brow, he's nervous, you can tell. The intensity is killing the both of you. When it's your turn, you do these weird, random dance moves, and mix some twerking in there too. Pennywise stares at you, with surprise and nervousness. He thought he was the only good dancer in the room, Ha. He had no way of knowing how good your moves were. When you finish, you take a swig of water from your plastic bottle. “Umm, (y/n)? Who is going to decide the winner if no one else is here?” he questions innocently, but you can see a badly hidden smirk gracing his face. Fuck that clown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already wrote alternate endings, but I wont post them unless you guys want them, so let me know in the comments.


	14. you take him trick or treating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the chapter title is self explanatory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I haven't been posting, but I'm also sorry for the spam of chapters coming up.

“Pennywise, would you quit it!?” you scream as he gobbles up the candy your mom bought for the trick or treaters. He gives you the saddest look, begging for candy. “You can't eat that, it’s for the kids when they come up to the door.” he looks at you with excitement. “Why would these kids come here for candy?” you internally facepalm for not explaining this to him. “It's a halloween tradition, called trick or treating. Kids go up to houses, knock on the door, say trick or treat, get candy, then move on to the next house.” he gets even more excited. “Can we do it” he asks, with hope in his eyes. “I don't know about you, but i'm a little too old, and besides, i don't even have a costume.” you say, looking sad at having to reject his innocent request(i am so sorry for making you break his poor heart). He suddenly lights up again. “We could go do the trick part then!” he says running up the stairs, leaving me alone in the kitchen. When he comes back a few minutes later, he is loaded down with random stuff from my room. “We could take these things and scare the living hell out of people, or, we could use my ability to shapeshift and make some children piss their pants!” you should be scared, but you're actually impressed that he came up with all of this without the intention of eating anyone. “Then i'll rip open their flesh and feed on their fear.” spoke too soon. “Fine, we can go trick or treating, just drop the whole trick theme. I have an old costume in my closet that might fit, just chill out.” you make your way upstairs and change into your old dorothy costume from 8th grade, thanking god you stopped growing. When you go downstairs, pennywise is in his clown form, waiting patiently at the dining room table. You hand him a pumpkin, and keep one for yourself. Then you go out. The air is cold, but not enough for a jacket. The leaves are blowing around the streets. When you reach the first house, penny runs up to the door, knocks, and when an old man opens the door, screams trick or treat. Someone's excited. The old man gives you both a handful of candy, then closes the door mumbling about loud little girls. Pennywise looks down at his candy excitedly, like he can't wait to tear into it, probably literally. By the end of the night, you both filled up both buckets, and your dorothy basket, with candy. You and penny go home, cuddle on the couch, and watch horror movies while eating candy. Best. Halloween. Ever.

 

Extended ending:

When you wake up on the couch, you hear wrappers being crushed. When you look over, you see pennywise eating YOUR candy. The scolding he got was one he would never forget. That bitch better have learned not to mess with a girl's candy.


	15. back to school shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this, truly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't hate me I'm sorry, have a balloon

Yay, everybody's favorite thing to do, go clothes shopping. And who better to bring than the alien clown that shares your bed. He said no, repeatedly. Hes seen how women get when it comes to sales, and he wants no part of it. Your not gonna have it, so you tell him to get his ass out of the sewer and help you pick out clothes. It won't kill him, well, hopefully not. Besides, if he’s really into you, he could help you find clothes to make you look even better. Well anyways, you drag him to the mall, where he acts like he's dying the entire time, until you say you'll buy him ice cream afterwards if he cooperates. After that, he was helping you, and giving his, surprisingly professional, opinion on the things you try on. “No, don’t get that shirt, it’s completely unflattering, and doesn’t match your form, why don't you try this one instead?” he says, picking up a nice shirt that happens to be your favorite color. “It matches your personality perfectly, and flatters your body in a way the other didn't.” if you weren't in a public area, you'd glomp him. How did he get so good at this? It must be the human form, anything sounds good coming from a hot blonde. You end up going with all of his choices, and a few of yours. You had your heart set on a pair of boots, that were your favorite color, with a black ribbon lace, but he said they were ugly, so you flipped him off and purchased them anyways. You got him his ice cream, and went on with both of your lives. The End.

Extended ending:

“Wait, did i just take the opinions of a child eating alien clown?” The Real End.


	16. dank pennywise memes take over the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is why I shouldn't be allowed to use the internet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kill me for this, please

Pennywise: (y/n), i got one question for you. What are those!!!

You: bitch, what?

Pennywise: i’m 11 so shut the fuck up

You: penny, what are you doing to yourself

Pennywise: dat boi  
You: penny

Pennywise: harambe, why did you have to go

You: penny

You: penny, stop it

Pennywise: yeet

You: what happened to you

Pennywise: welcome to the rice fields motherfucker

You: hello, police? I have a crazy clown in my house, using memes.

Pennywise: you just got pranked

You: what do you mean you can’t do anything

You: what does 21 even mean!?

You: hello?

Pennywise: it’s just a prank bro

Pennywise: it’s just a prank

 

And this kids, is how memes were created. The End.


	17. alternate endings of dance off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please read the dance off chapter before this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that these are bad.

Dance off-When pennywise wins:

You both repeated the contest, but asked the losers club to judge this time. They reluctantly agreed, but said they would be brutally honest. In the end, it was 4 to 3, deeming pennywise as the victor. He gave you the biggest smirk you have ever seen, then proceeded to do his dance next to you, in every single room you entered, for the rest of the day. 

 

Dance off-when you win:

You both repeated the contest, but asked the losers club to judge this time. They reluctantly agreed, but said they would be brutally honest. After they gave their input, it was 5 to 2, making you the winner. You did a really embarrassing victory dance while singing that you won. When pennywise chased the losers out of the house for voting for you, he told you to grow up. Little did he know, that you were gonna remind him of this little victory for the rest of the week.


	18. A dinner date with pennywise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a double story that includes you teaching him to drive too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no judging, even though it sucks

“Penny! I'm almost ready, so please stop trashing my room!” you yell as you fix your hair. You complained to pennywise that he doesn't take you out enough, so he agreed to take you out for a formal dinner date. By that, i mean olive garden, it's all both of you can afford. You have on a casual blue dress, and white flats. Your bag/purse is hanging at your side when you exit the bathroom. Your hair down, but curled a little, and obviously sprayed to keep it that way. Lets face it, you went a little overboard for olive garden. “Are you ready?” he asks putting down your diary. You’re letting it slide for now, but he’s getting an earful later. “Yeah, c’mon let’s go before all of the good tables are taken.” you quietly mourn the destruction of your room as you lead him down the stairs. Your bed is a mess, the things on your dresser are moved around, and your clothes are scattered from when pennywise was looting through them to find you something to wear. Finally you get to the car. “Could i drive?” he asks innocently as your unlocking the doors. The long awaited question. It was inevitable. Does he even know how to drive? If he does, who taught him? “Um, penny, do you even know how?” he shakes his head, then looks at you with hope in his eyes. “But i could learn, just tell me what to do as we go.” if i say no, he will get upset, and possibly angry, but if i say yes, i will get upset and possibly angry. You sigh. “Fine, but you better do exactly as i say. He gets in the driver's seat, and puts the key in the ignition. When the car starts up, the reality of what's happening finally hits you. There is an alien clown sitting in your car, driving you to olive garden, and he doesn't even know how to drive. “Okay, press down on the gas, lightly, not hard, and turn out onto the road, left, not right.” you say pointing left as he slowly creeps up to the road. He turns, and figures out the speed limit on his own, adjusting so he's going a little under so you won't worry. He's doing good so far, too good, you just know something's gonna happen. After about 5 minutes of driving, there is traffic. A car accident happened in the middle of the road, so no cars can pass until everything gets cleaned up. Oh boy, just what we needed for a new driver. You look over, and see him focusing, like he's still driving. Oh no. all of a sudden, you're on the sidewalk, pennywise driving past the wreckage, then going back to the road like nothing happened. “Penny! What the hell do you think you're doing! you're not allowed to just drive on the sidewalk like that, someone could have gotten hurt!” as you scold him, he pull into the parking lot. “Were here!” he says excitedly before jumping out of the car. “Are you coming or not!” he says running up to the door. He’s wearing a casual dress shirt, and black pants. His shoes are black and polished. His blonde hair is slicked back. He screams sexy, and it’s all for you. You enter the restaurant hand in hand, get seated at a booth, then proceed to wait to be taken care of. You order a water to drink, and pennywise orders juice. “This place has pretty good food, penny, i know you'll like it, even though you normally eat children.” you say casually as your waiter gives you the weirdest of looks as he stands there about to take your order. Wait to go (y/n), another slip up like that and they're gonna call the police on your asses. The two of you order, then proceed to make small talk. Pennywise ordered chicken tenders and fries, while you ordered a pasta dish(if you don’t like pasta, replace it with something else when you read). “so , penny, why did you agree on doing this?” you ask feeling nervous about the answer. “Doing what?” he genuinely doesn't know what we're doing while we're doing it. “Why did you agree to go out with me? I mean, don't you have more important things to do than eat at a crappy olive garden with a human?” he better not agree with you, you're definitely his number one priority, at least you should be, if you're not, there will be hell to pay. “What better things?” this guy just saved his own life. “All i do all day is sit in a sewer, eating children. At least when i’m with you i feel genuinely loved, and less alone.” guess who just got themselves the privilege of driving us home. Before you could say anything more, the food arrives. Pennywise looks at his food with hunger, his eyes turning yellow, before he gobbles it all down. By the time he’s done eating, your only a quarter of the way finished with yours. The waiter comes back and offers pennywise the dessert menu, of course, he gets a lava cake. Once he figured out what it was, he was practically begging you to let him get one. You found it cute, so you said yes. Since you finished your food when his dessert came, you decided to take a bite of his. The look he gave you was that of greed, he obviously didn't want to share, you don't blame him either, it’s good. After about 10 minutes of arguing over the fact that you stole a bite of his food, the check comes. When you see it, your eyes bulge out of their sockets. You actually needed less than you thought. Normally whenever you come here, you need like, 10 more dollars to pay, but not this time. It’s a pleasant change. Is staying on budget at olive garden an adult thing? Cause you only see adults doing it. When you pay the bill, you have most smug look on your face, then proceed to practically skip out of the restaurant, hand in hand with pennywise. The ride home was fun, pennywise drove, and took a very fun route(let's just say you won't be allowed in the park anytime soon). When you get home, you glomp him and shove him to the bed, marking the beginning of a very long and passionate night.


	19. The entire baby trilogy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was too lazy to add multiple chapters for the whole baby scenario so I put them all into one chapter, I hope you don't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting. My computer was busted and I had to get it fixed, but I'm back now.

Pregnant life:

It has been exactly 5 months since you told pennywise you were pregnant, and your baby bump is now very visible, and your pregnancy hormones are raging(sorry penny). You freak out at the littlest of things, and cry when pennywise doesn't know why you're mad. He's been so sweet to you the entire time, sharing his sweets with you, rubbing your back when it hurts, cuddling with you when you want to, and making sure you get all of your nutrients. The last part was your favorite, he started to cook for you, and ended up being as good as bobby flay(surprisingly). Since its a rainy afternoon, you and pennywise decided to binge watch your favorite tv show while eating pizza and popcorn. All of a sudden you feel the baby kick. “Penny! Feel my stomach, the baby’s kicking!” as you say this, he reaches towards your round belly. When his hands land flat on it, his eyes light up like the fourth of july. He gently rubs your stomach, still feeling the soft kicks. When it stops, he keeps his hand where it is, still rubbing. He looks up at you and smiles, still looking excited. You don’t blame him, you feel the same way. “This is so cool!” he says sitting back up. “Yeah” you say back to him. “So, penny, don’t you think we should start thinking about names?” you’ve actually been thinking about some names since you first found out, but you didn’t want to overwhelm pennywise with this stuff until he was comfortable with the idea of actually being a parent. “I haven't been giving that much thought, but we will figure something out.” he says getting into a deep thought. You like his thinking face, its cute. His nose scrunches and he squeezes his lips together while his eyes focus on either the ground or table, or whatever is under him. Your not gonna tell him that out of fear that he might change it, because he does not like being called cute. “I have some ideas.” you say after a moment of thought. “How about (d/n) if its a girl, and (s/n) if it's a boy?” he smiles and nods. “I like those.” and so we decided on the name of our baby.

 

Setting up the baby room:

You and penny are finally getting your baby’s room done. You painted the room white, since you have no idea what he gender is yet, and added dinosaurs to the walls because you don't want to know a single child who doesn't like dinosaurs(sorry, this part was all me, i honestly feel that way). You put the things that pennywise got for you into the room, too. You make the bed for the baby, while pennywise puts everything on the shelves. The two of you moved into the neibolt house after you had it fixed up, it looks almost brand new, and has one of the best looking yards in derry. You're still not completely moved in, but you have all of your basic necessities. Your 8 months pregnant now, so you both had to rush to get it ready and livable. Pennywise has been so great in helping get everything ready. You are by no means a babyproofing freak, so there will be none of that until it's 100% necessary(sorry to all of the babyproofing people out there that are reading this). The pregnancy has been pretty hard, and is taking a noticeable toll on your body, but your healthy and the baby is healthy and that's all that matters. Pennywise said that the baby will most likely be like him, and have the ability to shapeshift. Neither of you are sure on the whole eating kids part though, penny hopes the kid does, but you don't care, you will still love him or her whether it eats kids or not. When the room is ready, you both back up and marvel at your hard work. “This is the best baby room i have ever seen” he says, not noticing the look you’re giving him that screams ‘just how many baby rooms have you been in.’ “I can’t wait for it to be occupied” he says, redeeming himself from his previous statement. You feel the same way. You rub your stomach and think about what the future brings.

 

You give birth:

It’s a sunny autumn day, not cold, but not hot either. You are in the kitchen making yourself lunch, while pennywise is out hunting. You love pennywise, but you also love the moments you get to yourself without him. The peace and quiet is a much needed moment for you, especially when you’re due to have the baby any day now. Your stomach is huge at this point, you can't even see your feet anymore. You sit down at the table with your tea and sandwich. When you take the first bite, pennywise appears. He has blood on his clown suit, and on his face. “You better be going to clean up, penny” you say sternly taking a sip of your tea. “Yeah, i know, but i wanted to check on you first.” you smile at him, then playfully shove him towards the stairs. “Thats sweet and all, but i’m fine, now you go clean up before you attract bugs.” you say holding back giggles. He walks up the stairs, going to the bathroom. When you hear the pipes rattle, indicating that the water was turned on, you relax and go back to eating. All of a sudden, you feel a sharp pain in your abdomen, then feel a liquid spilling down your legs(oh my god, it’s actually happening!!). You look down and see a clear substance pooling around your feet. “Penny!” you call out to him. Almost instantly, he’s next to you. He doesn't even have to ask to know what’s happening. He helps you to the car, then takes you to the hospital. An hour later, you're situated in the delivery room, waiting to be fully dilated. Pennywise is at your side eating a small bowl of pudding he got from the cafeteria. The doctor walks in, checks everything out then looks at you with a serious expression. “ it seems that you're full dilated, so were gonna get the nurses in here, and deliver the baby.” that is honestly the best news that you got since you got here, other than the fact that you’re not dying. After about 10 minutes, you're finally pushing. The pain is almost unbearable. Thank god for the drugs the doctors offered you, otherwise you probably would have died from the pain. Pennywise is looking scared, most likely due to the fact that he never witnessed childbirth before. With one big, and painful push, your baby comes out. A healthy baby girl. After the doctors clean her up, they hand her to you. Her eyes are closed, but she's not sleeping. You gently rub her cheek with your finger, it’s soft like silk. You feel the tears welling up. Pennywise looks at her with curiosity. “Penny, do you want to hold her?” you say holding her out to him. “Can I?” he asks nervously. You chuckle. “Of course you can, she's your baby too.” you gently lay her in his hands. She almost instantly burrows into his human form. He looks down in amazement, as if he can’t believe she came out of you. You both look up at each other and smile. Welcome to the world, little (d/n).


	20. You meet his parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When his parents leave him upset, it's up to you to make him better

Pennywise finally agreed to allow you to meet his parents, but not without taking precautions. He gave you long lectures about what to not say and do, and told you not to talk back. He even went so far as to add spices to your skin that they hate so they won't be tempted to eat you. You have never felt so comfortable with hot sauce and crushed red pepper rubbed on your body. You fidget around while waiting for the door to a scary cabin in the woods to open. When it does, you come face to face with an old clown, his nose is a fading red, and his hair is gray. His makeup still looks perfect though, like it really is paint. This must be his father. “Pennywise, to what do we owe this visit?” he says in an old man voice. His eyes glow yellow when he looks at me. “And who is this delicious looking girl?” you want to slap him, but remember penny’s warnings. Thankfully for you, pennywise jumps in to defend you. “This is my wife, (y/n). Under no circumstances will she be harmed in any way, shape, or form.” he growls. His father looks a little angry but just walks in the house signalling us to follow him. “Betty! Our son is here!” the old clown yells upstairs. A sweet little old clown woman slowly makes her way down the steps. “Penny, is that you?” her voice sounds like a sweet old lady offering to make food for a child. She looks at me and smiles while her eyes turn yellow. “Oh, who is this lovely young lady?” she asks in a sweet, sinister voice. “Mother, this is my wife, (y/n).” pennywise says putting his arm around my shoulders. “Oh, how sweet! I always knew you would settle down one day!” she says, suddenly up straight and lively. His father just grunts while looking away. “Pennywise, you shouldn't be wasting your life on this pathetic human, you should be out terrorizing children, maybe meet another one of your kind.” his father sneers. “I knew I should have disowned you when you showed an interest in dancing. Pennywise the dancing clown is a name that brings disgrace to our family.” you feel anger bubbling inside of you, but decide to hold your tongue for your husband's sake. You look up at pennywise and he looks like he’s gonna cry. You have to help him. “Um, i don’t think I got your name.” you say to his father. He looks at you, grunts, then answers. “Gary Wise, and that’s my wife Betty Wise.” he seems a little more calm. “Those are nice names, and I guess you already know my name.” you say laughing nervously. “Pennywise completely forgot to mention another name though, we have a daughter named (d/n), but she couldn't come since she had school.” you say. “Oh my, we have a grandchild? That's great, penny, why didn’t you mention this?” Betty says happily. Gary gets a look of anger and his eyes start to glow again. “What the hell do you think you're doing pennywise? You're throwing your meaning of life away for some fucking human and a child that you should be eating!” his outburst makes you jump. Pennywise winces. Instead of saying anything more, penny just takes your hand and walks out. You can hear his father ranting on your way to the car. When the two of you get in, you drive away in silence. He says nothing until you pull in the driveway of your home. “I'm sorry.” he says. “I should have never allowed you to even know of my parents.” his head bows down and his shoulders slump. He feels regret, you can tell. “Pennywise, this is not your fault, I wanted to meet them and you tried your hardest to keep me away. And don't listen to them, if you want to be a dancer, then you can dance your fucking heart out.” when you finish your rant, he stares at you in shock. You know that he loves dancing more than eating children, but he’s just scared to admit it, so he’s probably shocked that you called him out on something so personal. “(y/n), thank you.” he says after a while of staring. You really didn't expect anything out of him, and you have certainly never heard him say thank you to anyone. As long as he is feeling better though, you don't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so sorry that I haven't been posting. I know I've been saying this, but I'm gonna try to keep posting every day or at least every other day.

**Author's Note:**

> You can list any request in the comments and I will try to get them all done within a week of when they were posted. There will be more chapters.


End file.
